The present embodiment generally relates to a technique to automatically modify digital information by using a digital pen. More specifically, the present embodiment relates to a method for modifying information stored in storage means by modifying information on a hand writable physical medium with a digital pen, and an apparatus, computer program, and computer program product thereof.
More and more businesses are switching to digital documentation and personal computers or digital information terminals (for example personal digital assistants (PDAs) or tablets) are often used to directly prepare documents in business activities. However, some business activities, for example legal documentation or accounting documentation activities require keeping paper documents and therefore require preparation of paper documents, rather than digital documents. In other business activities, for example in nursing, rehabilitation or caring fields or building sites, handwriting on paper documents may be easier than keying into personal computers or PDAs (e.g., preparation of digital documents).